I Love Venice
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Bella goes to Venice with multi millionare boyfriend Peter for 3 months. Perter is doing a project, wich he has to do in Venice and needs help from his 'wing girl' Tanya. Bella finds out something during a Gondola ride. What can possibly happen? All H!


I Love Venice

**Author's Notes: I got this idea while I was in Venice. I think you guys will like my over emotional story. I don't own Twilight! I'm going to try and write up all the places that mean a lot to Venice. **

**There is a specific scene I have in my mind, that I absolutely love. There is also some funny moments in this story. Can I please have 4 reviews to get me started? Enjoy and please remember, that Preface's are 'tasters'!**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY: Lemmon's (In Future), Sexual referances, adult problems, strong language and way too much sweeness/fluffiness! You have been warned! **

Song For Preface: I Can Do Better- Avril Lavigne.

Preface

**BPOV**

Hearing the things that just came out of his mouth...Made me feel like throwing up, kicking him in the balls and spitting in his face. He was such a sick bastard, I couldn't believe he did this to me! Especially when he knew about my last relationship! I looked into his eyes, the eyes I thought I loved...But only wanted to burn them with a lighter.

He looked into my eyes pleadingly, yet I felt like punching him in that stupid face of his. I looked at the company, then noticed I could do something to embarrass him. I could push him into the water, then laugh and tell him exactly what I'm thinking. I couldn't believe my ears, just how stupid this dumb shit was, thinking I could just do what he wanted.

He tells me that, then expects me to be at his feet...Keep dreaming bastard. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, I sensed myself feeling dizzy and sickened. I didn't know what to say or think, even if something did get out of my mouth...It would be something I didn't want to scream out. Which I would probably end up doing. He deserves it because he is full of shit though.

I looked around me, knowing this would be an important time in my life. Yet it wasn't how I expected it. I looked into the eyes of the man I thought I loved and sighed. The motion of my body was driving me insane and I was getting dizzy. I didn't want to be here anymore, especially after what he just told me.

How would you feel if the exact reason you broke up with someone, happened again? How would you feel if what he told me, made me feel like screaming my lungs out while laughing my ass off? I know it seems like I have mixed messages, but what can I say? I'm a complex person. Hardy har...My life can be shit at times.

I contemplated what he told me, trying to find any hints of what to avoid. I had no clue what I was meant to say, other than shout at him and hit him constantly. I felt like getting something then killing him, he shouldn't of treated me this way. He _knew_ I didn't like what he did and yet...He still did it. _Asshole._

I would love to punch his face in, then give him the most embarressing experience in his life and smile to myself. This idea made me smile, then laugh darkly, I hid it when I saw his facial expression change. I sighed, it wasn't normal of me to think in evil mode.

You know that moment, when you know you should do something, but simply don't know how to do it. That was exactly what was happening with me, I couldn't do anything without making myself look like an absolute idiot. I pondered, never knowing what to say or do and it irritated me. I mean I felt trapped! I always had to do what he said, never questioning him or anything similar.

I wonder weather to tell him exactly what I think, or just leave him here and not say a word. While I contemplate I look into his eyes, then around me and look at what surrounds the area. I know what I will say and do, but I just don't know how he will handle it. I just want him to fuck off and let me live my holiday in peace...In Venice.

_~I.L.V~_

**What do you think? Do you like my 'taster' of what will happen soon? What do you think is going on? Please can I have the 4 reviews?**


End file.
